Nemi A Cinderella Story
by LivingFearlessly
Summary: Demi s alone, her mom died and all she has is her notebook. What happens the day her notebooks gone and it falls into the hands of Nick Jonas.Nick reads her book and falls in love with the girl in the journal but what if he finds out that the girl is Demi
1. Chapter 1

Demi Lovato

"Did you see the new guy yet?" "No but I here he`s really cute" "Rebecca had first period with him and she says he`s a total hottie.""I hear he`s in a band." I walk around the group of gossiping girls in order to get to my locker. Once I open my locker I stick my head into it and search for my science notebook as the girls continue to whisper. "What`s his name?" one asks "Nick, Nick Jonas." Another on adds in. Why does this all matter to them, he`s probably just another stupid jock that`s on the football team and parties on the weekends like the rest of the student body. Am I the only one here who`s normal, well my definition of normal at least. I don't drink or smoke I don't go out to every party thrown out here my best friend is my notebook I don't show abnormal amounts of cleavage I like to walk on the beach and watch sappy love movies and music is my life, yes it may be impossible to believe but there are girls like that still out there and I am defiantly one of them. The bells rings finally breaking up the annoying group of girls as I finally locate my notebook and head off to class.

I walk into third period science and take a seat at the far end of the class I pull out my notebook , shield it slightly from the rest of the world and began to draw. I loss myself in a world of my own when suddenly I`m tapped on the shoulder. I flinch surprised by the touch of someone else because when it comes to school I`m invisible. I slowly turn around to see a curly headed boy smiling my way "Hey" he whispers "do you maybe have a pencil I could use." I haven't seen him around so I`m assuming he`s the new boy every girl here is dreaming about. I toss him an un used pencil and turn back around he thanks me and goes back to his work. The teacher begins class but I continue to draw. I make circles and perfect straight lines as I streak my pencil across the page. When I believe I`m finished I look at what I had just drawn smile in satisfaction. I flip to a new page and start to write, I get lost in my writing as the lyrics flow from my mind down my arm and onto the paper. _**I`m losing myself-trying to compete-with everyone else instead of just being me- Don't know where to turn-I`ve been stuck in this routine I need to change my ways instead of always being weak-I don't want to be afraid I wanna wake up feeling beautiful today-and know that I`m okay- cause everyone`s beautiful in a unusual way- you see I just want to believe in me. **_The bell rings as I gather my things and head out of class into my next period.

I walk through the halls unnoticed. It`s like I`m a ghost of some sort no one can see me and no one notices me. I make my way down the halls and bump into a few people as the halls slowly get more and more empty. Suddenly someone ten times bigger than me knocks me off my feet as he runs into class before being late. My stuff scatters everywhere as I scramble to pick it up, I hear a familiar clicking. The horrible dreadful clicking that is a sign to most girls in this school that it`s time to run. Because everyone knows who that sound belongs to our schools very own Miley Cyrus and her partner in crime Selena Gomez. "Look Selena" she giggles to her friend. "She looks so helpless. Like a butterfly without any wings maybe we should help her. What do ya think?" Selena giggles and responds "Ya totally I mean it's the least we can do?" shockingly they both bend down and start picking up my notebooks and a few scattered pens and pencils. Selena and Miley each have half of my belongings, they turn to each other and suddenly throw them farther down the halls and rip out a few pages from my personal notes. Tears well up in my eyes as I reach for them, Mileys foot steps on a pile of papers and she comes extremely close to my face. "I don't think so." Selena giggles when something catches Mileys eye I can see it something evil brewing in those blue eyes of hers. "What`s this" she asks while yanking off my necklace breaking the change and staring at it closer. "It so old" She says while inspecting it closer. "Look at it Selena it`s so ugly and useless. I mean obviously i`ts time for a new one." I reach for it as tears form in my eyes. "Miley smacks my arm and says "No No No let`s put this where it obviously belongs." She slowly walks towards the garbage and dangles my necklace over it. I stand up and speak "No please" I manage to squeak out. "It`s my moms." "O.M.G Mile`s it speaks" Selena says "I know right. Why did God give it a voice if it only go`s to waste really he should be more careful while creating people." I whip the tears and speak up once more. "Please I really need that." they laugh, they just laugh and then speak once more. "Why she`s dead isn't she, obviously she didn't love you enough to fight through the cancer she had. If she really loved you she would be here right now instead of gone. She doesn't want you Demi I mean to be honest most people don't and I can see why." "Yeah come on Mile`s let`s not waste our time on trash." She throws the only thing I have connecting me to my mother into the trash bin and leaves. They walk away as I sit there and cry I just cry and hold my knees to my chest. I`m too hurt to move. Some time passes when I finally decide it`s time to go. I grab all of my notebooks and reach into the garbage for my necklace. I hope onto my bike and place my things into the basket, all I need right now is my mom.


	2. Chapter 2

Demi Lovato

I get off of my bike and run, I run through the gate and through the graveyard with tears blurring my vision until I see it… my mom`s grave. I walk over to the tiny moss covered grave and lean against the tree. "I can`t handle it." I scream while punching the tree I wince in pain and fall next to the water, directly next to her grave. "Why is it so hard? Why is life so horrible and cruel and why are you gone?" I take a deep breath and wipe my tears. "I miss you" I whisper causing more tears to cloud my vision. "I`m so sorry if I`ve ever disappointed you. I just…why did you have to get cancer? " I say while the tears I`ve been holding back finally spill through. "I wrote you something." I say while wiping the tears once again. I get up and walk over to my bike I flip through the notebooks in the basket and then I check again and one more time when I finally realize it`s gone, my notebook that holds everything close and dearest to me is gone. Where could it be?

Nick Jonas

I gather my things from sixth period and walk down that halls to the last period of the day which lucky for me is English. I`ve always been good at writing it`s a way for me to relax and unwind, although I wouldn't tell anyone else that it would change peoples view on me. The hallways are almost clear when my foot slips on something and I fall landing on the very popular and very cute Miley Cyrus. "Hey," I say while helping her up and gathering my books off the floor. "Are you okay?" I ask helping her up "Hey you`re Nick right?" she says with a sly smile spreading across her face. "Ya and you must be Miley?" she smiles at this comment "And how did you figure that out?" "Oh well some guys were talking about this really hot girl named Miley, So they were either talking about you I need to keep looking." I say while jokingly glancing around the halls, she`s cute I definitely see her as someone I could have some fun with. "Nope you`re looking at her." She says when my eye finally refocus on her she obviously likes the attention. "Hey so some of my friends and I are ditching last period and heading over to the ice cream shop a block or two down, wanna join?" she questions with a smile. "Sure let`s go." I don't know what I`m getting myself into as I walk with her down the hall and out of the school.

I get home way past my curfew and head to the old tree house to get into my room. I slide into my window and fall hitting my head on the way in, I should probably move that dresser for future sneak in`s. I turn on my desk light and sit down ready to start the mounds of homework they gave me on my first day. As I flip through my notebooks I notice one that seems a little odd. Yeah it`s defiantly odd because I don't own a purple notebook and my name isn't Demi Lovato. I take the notebook over to my bed and debate on opening or not. I flip to the first page and read every lyric, every poem and every quote until I fall asleep with a smile on my face. I wake up hugging the notebook not realizing when I had fallen asleep. Whoever this Demi girl is I need to find her.


	3. Chapter 3

Demi Lovato

I walk over to my locker to check one last time before officially thinking my notebooks gone. When I get to my locker I see yet another stupid flyer taped on it for the schools most recent dance. So apparently its going to be a Ball meaning the whole student body will have to dress up in stupid fairytale like dresses and pack into the nasty gym and dance to stupid music until midnight. Good thing I`m not going, I check my locker one last time and slam it shut when it`s not in there then I rip the stupid poster off my locker and thrown it in a nearby garbage can. "So I`m guessing your not a big fans on dances?" an unfamiliar voice says from behind me. I turn around to see a girl with curly blonde hair standing a few inches taller than me right behind me. "Oh um no its not really my scene." I say in response. "But look" she says while taking the paper out of the garbage and unfolding it. "The theme this year is a The Ball. So it`ll be all fairytale like." "Yeah that's exactly my point, fairytales aren't real so what`s the point in acting like it for one night." "To feel the magic." The blonde says positively "Or to be disappointed when Prince charming never shows up." "Who says you need a Prince to be happy maybe you just need a good friend." She says with a giggle. "Hi I`m Taylor, Taylor Swift and you are?" "Demi Lovato" "Well Demi Lovato I`ll make you a deal I`ll go to the dance if you go." "So I guess we`re both not going" I say as I start to walk to my first period class. "Oh come on you could just feel the magic for one night, it`ll be flawless." "Well as moving as that was, no I can`t go anyways my Stepmonster would freak and I don't have a date." "Stepmonster? What`s that?" "Unfortunately my dad thought it was a smart idea to get remarried after my mothers death so I`ve been living with him and his evil new wife I tend to call her Stepmonster." "Well that's pretty creative." I laugh at this "Thanks" "But" she continues "you really should go to the dance you can get away from The Stepmonster of your for a few hours and hang out with me, maybe even meet your prince charming?" "Ha your funny when it comes to Prince Charmings I have no luck and even if I got away from the Stepmonster I would still have Miley and Selena to deal with." We both walk into my first period class and sit in the back. "Wait what do Miley and Selena have to do with this?" "They find making my life a living hell a joy ride for some reason. I really don't know why, please don't ask about it." "Fine we`ll talk at lunch" "Kay" with that the teacher walks in and the class begins to settle down. I really like talking to Taylor she`s the first sane person I`ve met in my four years in high school.

tells us to get into groups of two and start the math packet he gave us last week. Taylor and I push our desks together and get to work for about forty minutes when Nick walks in. "Well I`m glad you decided to join us class is almost over so just take your seat and work on something until class ends." The rest of the class goes back to work including Taylor but not me I watch as Nick makes his way to the back of the class. He sits down behind me and that's when I decide to turn my head before he notices me staring, but not before I see a very familiar notebook mixed within the rest. Its purple with my name written on the top. I finally know where my notebook went, Nick has it. But how? When the bell rings I grab Taylors hand and run into the nearest bathroom. "Taylor what am I going to do?" "Um I`m not following." She says obviously confused. "Its about Nick, He has my notebook." "What notebook." " I lost my note book its purple and it has my name on it and it`s my way of completely expressing myself in ways no one has ever known. I write everything in there but the problem is that I lost it a few days ago when Miley and Selena threw my stuff all over the halls and somehow Nick got it." I say this really fast all in like one breath but I it was hard for me to calm down this is my life it has every song I`ve ever written and its beyond personal. "Okay Demi just calm down and ask for it back Im sure he`ll give it to you if you ask." She makes a lot of sense all I have to do is ask. "Yeah, Yeah Taylor your right after lunch I`ll just go and ask for my notebook I mean he`s just Nick it cant be that hard."

Nick Jonas

At lunch I decide its time to figure out who Demi is, I stand on top of my lunch table so the rest of the cafeteria can here my announcement. "Um Hey guys can I have your attention please?" the whole cafeteria quiets down when Miley pulls at my pant leg. "Um Nick what are you doing?" "Its okay I know what I`m doing." I look back up at most of the student body staring back at me and make my announcement. "So a few days ago I found a notebook and ended up reading almost every word and I feel in love with the things the girl wrote in it. So anyways I`m asking for your help in finding who she is. If you can tell me the color of the notebook and name at least three of the songs then you're her. Thanks for listening and hopefully you can help me find her."

Demi Lovato

After Nick made that announcement I carefully walk out of the cafeteria and into the nearest empty classroom. I can hear Taylor following me so I leave the door open and sit on a desk waiting for her. "Hey Demi did you hear Nick that's perfect you can tell him who you are and you`ll not only get your notebook back but you might also get Nick." "I was just about to tell him but when he stood on top of the table and made that announcement I knew just couldn't. I cant tell him now he wouldn't believe me and even if he did its not like anything would happen." Taylor stands closer to me while saying. "What would make you think that your amazing Demi and once he see`s that then everything will fall into place." "Thanks for that Taylor but this isn't a fairytale and he`s not my prince guys like Nick never fall for girls like me." Taylor takes a deep breath. "I understand but Demi by the look on his face he`s not giving up and if you don't tell him then some other girl will try to get to him and what if they guess the color of the book then what?" "Taylor they can guess the color all they want its not like they`ll ever guess the names of my songs, for now I`m covered as long as Nick doesn't know its me everything will be fine."

Miley Cyrus

I walk up to Nick furious what does he think he`s doing. "Um Nick what was that about?" He smiles and sits me down at a table next to us. "So" he begins "a couple of days ago I found a notebook and kind of ended up reading it. But then I sort of maybe accidentally feel in love with every word this girl wrote and I decided that if I could find her it would be amazing, just really amazing." I could see his eyes drifting off and he was getting way into his own thoughts about that stupid girl. "Nick that's cute and all but no girl will fess up to owning that book sorry but it`s just not realistic." "You Don't understand Miley it`s like this girl gets me in ways that no one else does she`s perfect Miley just really really perfect." I`m not letting some stupid girl that lost her stupid notebook get in the way of me and Nick I have to do something. "So Nick what did you say her name was?" " Oh I`m not suppose to really tell anyone because then everyone will claim to be her" he says while getting up. "Sorry Mile`s But I Can`t tell you." He says while walking away. He`s treating me like some little kid instead of the hot girl he thought I was on Friday. This really pisses me off; I walk out of the cafeteria and into the hallway to find Selena when I spot her tiptoeing out of a classroom. "Selena what are you doing?" "O.M.G`s Miles you will never guess what I just found out about our little friend Demi."


End file.
